


The Phone Incident

by ExhaustedSunflower



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sorry Anna and Jane, You’re not in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower
Summary: So a while ago I posted a chapter to Growing Pains, my fic featuring Catalina reincarnated as a sixteen year old. I wrote two versions, one funny, one longer and sadder. The chapter I uploaded was the lighter one, but I decided to also upload this one because why not.That all being said- while it is not necessary to read Growing Pains before this, it is recommended. The dynamics between the queens is incredibly different than most other fics. You may not understand their relationships if you don't read that first.Enjoy!
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	The Phone Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Catalina answers the house phone even though she’s not allowed to do that. It’s all fun and games until Cathy, resident mother of mostly teens in her past life, catches her.

The house phone is ringing.

Now, technically, Catalina is not allowed to answer that phone. Her, Kitty and Anne are very specifically forbidden from answering that phone. Most of the time, it’s some doctor or historian that they’ve given their number out to for business, but sometimes it’s a journalist who found their number and wants gossip. 

They’re not actually in the public eye, the media has not seen their faces yet. They’d said they didn’t want that to happen because a few of them came back as kids and they don’t want to put that stress on a child. Not technically a lie, but it was an excuse, of course. One that they all agreed on, because none of them wanted any outside public pressure in this life. They’re perfectly content with being unknown faces in a crowd, content being a makeshift family.

She’s not allowed to answer the phone, along with Kitty, because they’re the ‘kids’ of the house. And if it’s a journalist or a stalker and they figure out her identity they could plausibly out her whole life to the public. Also, Catalina had trolled one too many historians with outrageous ‘facts’. Anne’s not allowed to answer because she has no filter and she’s been caught saying rude remarks in several languages at the people invading their privacy. Cathy has done it as well, but has more control over herself. Anna is usually in charge of answering the phone.

But the phone is ringing, and she’s alone in the room. What if it’s business? What if it’s their doctor? Or something important? She gets up from the recliner and moves to sit on the couch next to the phone. 

She picks it up and presses the answer button, “Hello?”

“Hello! This is Ryan Hoil from That Hoil Radio Show! May I speak to the head of household?”

Oh, wonderful. A radio show host. Catalina lucked out, maybe she can have some fun here. She thinks about her options. Who even would be considered the head of household here?

“Speaking. May I ask what this is referring to?”

“I’d like to interview the six reincarnated queens of England. Who are you?”

They likely mean which one is she. This is where the fun comes in.

“My name is Catherine.”

“Catherine! Nice to meet you!”

_ A pleasure. _

“There are quite a few Catherine’s in your home. Could you specify which one you are?”

Catalina laughs, “Do you think you could guess?”

The man seems delighted that Catalina is entertaining his questions.

“Would you tell me if I got it right?”

“Probably not. But it would be fun, would it not?”

“It might be. But, could I ask you a few questions first?”

She shrugs, then realizes that he cannot see her, and verbally agrees to it.

“Can I ask you questions too? Oh! It’d be like a game!”

“Great! Sounds fun! First things first, did some of you actually come back as children, or is that just a rumor?”

“That would be true.”

“Really? That must be weird.”

It is. It is very, very weird.

“Your turn! What’s a question you have for me?”

“What’s your favorite weapon of choice?”

“My favorite weapon of choice?”

“Yeah! I like steak knives, but the others say that it’s not a good thing. What’s your favorite weapon?”

“Oh, jeez. I guess I could say a bat? Why do they say liking knives isn't a good thing?”

“That counts as a question, you know.”

“Sure, yeah. Go ahead.” 

He seems really interested in the answer. She’s got him hooked.

“Because apparently  _ ‘feeling unsafe with a knife makes everyone around you feel unsafe’,  _ and,  _ ‘we can’t all just carry around knives, Catherine’. _ ”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Now it's my turn. My favorite thing about this century is plumbing. There are toilets everywhere! What’s the weirdest place you’ve ever pooped?”

She’s well aware she’s taken over the interview, but her questions are undoubtedly more interesting than this guys. He laughs again, clearly not having expected that question.

“I think the weirdest place I’ve ever pooped was on a train.”

“ _ There are toilets on trains?!” _

This is news to her, the public transit trains don’t have toilets from what she’s seen. The places they put those things! It’s incredible.

Ryan starts to launch into a story about his time using a train toilet, and then Cathy walks in. Catalina pulls the phone away from her ear, mumbling a quiet swear. But it’s too late, Cathy has seen it.

“Hi Cath.”

“Did you answer the house phone?”

Catalina looks at her, then at the phone, which has gone silent now. Ryan is probably listening to this. She looks back at Cathy and shakes her head.

“No.”

Cathy’s eyes narrow at the phone in her hand. “So you don’t have the house phone, in an active phone call, in your hand right now?”

“Uh uh.”

She sighs, “Give me the phone.” She puts her hand out, moving to stand in front of Catalina. Catalina rolls her eyes, but hands over the phone, saying a quick bye to the interviewer.

Cathy places the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

Catalina hears a muffled version of the introduction she got when she answered. Cathy gives her a look, not a fun one, mind, and she just smiles back. She’s never angered Cathy before. This will be interesting.

“This is Catherine… No, I don’t think I should tell you that… Well, I’m glad you found her company ‘fun’, but really we don’t do interviews… That is something we all agreed to, yes… Right, okay… It’s a household rule, actually. Something I think she  _ forgot. _ ”

“I didn’t forget-”

“-Thank you for your understanding, have a nice day.” She hangs up, and goes back to staring down Catalina.

They just stare at each other for a while. Cathy has never had to reprimand Catalina before, and she doesn’t want to. When they first came back Cathy had avoided her like the plague. A little hard, because their social circle was exactly six people and two of them didn’t like Cathy. But still, she didn’t talk to Catalina unprompted for weeks. But then Catalina cornered her and asked what the hell she did to make Cathy mad at her, only to discover the woman just wanted to respect her boundaries.

( _ “You’re dealing with a lot, I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” _

_ “You’re my goddaughter, there is almost nothing you could do to make me not want to be around you.”) _

But one thing that they all often forget is that Cathy was one hell of a mother. Mostly to teenage girls, nonetheless. So her instincts to make sure that the two teenagers in the house are okay make Cathy not a viable option in not being treated like a child. To give her credit though, Cathy is often the one to remind the others that Catalina is an adult, and to treat her as such.

“Cathy, it’s not my fault.”

“Right, of course it’s not. Nevermind the fact that you know you’re not supposed to answer that phone under any circumstances.”

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm. I’ll have you know I have a perfectly valid reason for answering that phone.”

Cathy doesn’t falter in her unrelenting glare, so Catalina just continues on.

“I was the only person here! And I didn’t know where anyone was.”

The woman raises an eyebrow at her, “And you couldn’t come and find one of us because…?”

“It was easier just to answer and take a message if it was important.”

“That was not important.”

“Yes it was! I was learning!”

“Learning  _ what _ ?”

“About the modern world! Did you know that there are toilets on trains? Isn’t that awesome?”

Cathy looks absolutely frustrated with her. She snaps about how that’s definitely not the point and Catalina knows it. The argument escalates, Cathy attempting to explain basic safety precautions, Catalina insisting that there is no harm done from one interview. She was careful! 

They’ve attracted an audience, one that consists of varying levels of upset after finding out what the argument is about. No one dares get involved though, they’re too interested in seeing what angry Cathy consists of. Catalina never argues with Cathy, either. She usually prefers to talk things out with her goddaughter. It comes to a head when they both shout things they would never normally even think.

“How am I supposed to figure out the dangers of this world if you won’t let me experience anything as simple as answering a phone?”

“We wouldn’t have to protect you like that if you’d actually think about your actions!”

“Well I don’t need your protection! I don’t even know why you bother!”

“I don’t know why I bother either! Clearly you’re too hard headed to understand!”

“ _ I’m hard headed? _ Well at least know when to back off! What happened last time you cared this much about a teenager?”

There’s silence. Catalina looks like she knows she’s gone too far; Cathy pulls back like she’s been struck. It’s as if the air has been sucked out of the room, the tension that descends around them is suffocating. 

“Cathy-“

“Go to your room.”

Catalina looks like she wants to say more, and normally she’d be incredibly indignant at an order like that, but she ultimately decides to just walk away. The guilt is enough to bring tears to her eyes, they all see them fall as she pushes through the queens to go upstairs. She can’t bring herself to care though; she hurt Cathy. This is not how this was meant to go. Answering the phone was supposed to be fun, it was supposed to be like a prank. It wasn’t supposed to turn into a fight. But it seems that all Catalina can do is cause fights.

She doesn’t go to dinner, and by the sounds of people knocking across the hall, neither does Cathy. So she not only hurt her, but she’s upset her enough that she’s locked herself away. Catalina feels like a monster. Who brings up something like that? Jane leaves a plate outside her door, she hears her call that she’s doing the same for Cathy.

Eventually Kitty comes in, and sits next to her in bed.

“I know you didn't mean it.”

Catalina wipes at her face. She hasn’t stopped crying since she came upstairs, actually.

“Doesn’t make it okay.” She mumbles.

She hears Kitty sigh, then feels her place a hand on her back. 

“No. But you apologizing might help.”

It might, but even then-

“She doesn’t want to see me.”

Kitty doesn’t stop rubbing her back softly. 

“How do you know that?

Well, for starters, Cathy’s the one who sent her up here in the first place. And on top of that, what Catalina said is unforgivable. She wouldn’t blame Cathy for not wanting to see her ever again.

Kitty speaks up again, “Annie’s been in there with her trying to convince her you don’t hate her. If anything, she thinks she did something to set you off.”

She turns to look at Kitty. That doesn’t make any sense, Cathy didn’t do anything at all. She was just trying to tell Catalina not to do something, it was Catalina who took it too far.

They sit there as Catalina contemplates Kitty’s words. Does Cathy really think she’s angry with her? For what? 

“Maybe you should go talk to her.”

Catalina isn’t the type to take well to others telling her what to do, but since that’s what got her into this mess in the first place, she’s a little hesitant.

“Cathy told me to go to my room.” And nobody has told her she should leave yet, so she’s not sure she should.

Kitty shakes her head and stands, holding her hand out to take. 

“Come on, let’s go see her.”

Catalina hesitantly takes Kitty’s hand, wiping the excess tears from her face with her other hand. (It doesn’t help, every time she thinks about what she said she feels her heart squeeze with guilt. She doesn’t stop crying.)

Kitty knocks on the door, and they hear someone invite them in. When they walk in they see a very distraught looking Anne and Cathy.

_ Right, the child I referenced was Anne’s daughter. Way to go, Catalina. _

They all stare at each other, no one sure what to say. But then Cathy gestures for the girls to come closer, and that’s all it takes for Catalina to lose her composure all together.

“I’m so sorry!” She quickly makes her way to the bed, sitting between Cathy and Anne. Her hands are held close to her chest, and she’s curled into herself. It’s as if she’s afraid of taking up too much space after being invited in. Kitty sits on the edge of the bed near Anne, watching.

“I-“ Cathy pauses, then, “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“But you shouldn’t. That was a terrible thing to say. I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry.”

Catalina is crying harder now, her guilt shows clearly on her face and in her words. Cathy looks mildly shocked at seeing her in such distress.

“Catalina, dear, it’s okay. It’s okay. Come here.”

She pulls Catalina into a hug, Catalina whispering that she’s sorry like it’s a prayer. Anne and Kitty stand to give them some privacy.

“Well, it looks like you two have this under control. C’mon Kitty, let go watch a movie,”

They go to leave, then in a panic Catalina’s hand shoots out and grabs at Anne. She gets a hold of her arm in a very tight grip. 

“-Wait!” 

The world seems to pause in that moment. No one is quite sure what’s coming next. But Catalina pulls herself upright, off of Cathy, and turns to Anne.

“I owe you an apology, too. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have brought Elizabeth up.”

Anne, who has long since stopped crying, gets a fresh wave of tears at the apology. Much to the absolute panic of Catalina, who lets Anne’s arm go like she’s been burned. 

“Shit- wait, please stop crying. I’m sorry. Oh no!”

Anne laughs through her tears, “Catalina! Love, it’s all good. You are forgiven. Just be careful what you say in the future, okay?”

Catalina nods vehemently, promising to never do something like that again. Anne and Kitty finally leave, and then it’s just Catalina and Cathy in an awkward silence.

“I really am sorry.”

“I know. It was the heat of the moment. You’d never normally say something like that.”

She’s glad Cathy knows her well enough to know that, but still.

“That doesn’t make it okay though.”

Cathy looks at her with concern, “You know, understanding you did something wrong is one thing. Unnecessarily beating yourself up over something you’ve been forgiven for already is another. Guess which one you’re doing?”

“Deservedly beating myself up over saying something awful?” She guesses.

Cathy pulls her under one arm, and Catalina finds herself snuggling into her goddaughters side despite herself.

“Listen, I’m sorry I made you that upset in the first place.”

“You didn’t do anything, this was all me.”

Cathy squeezes her a bit. “We were both a part of that argument. I had a hand in it escalating too.”

Catalina leans her head into Cathy, she’s just so  _ warm. _

“I feel terrible.”

“Me too.”

“Well, stop.” Catalina demands. 

Cathy shakes a bit with laughter. Who cheers someone up like that?

“Yes ma’am.” She says, laughing.

They both giggle for a bit. Maybe it was actually funny, or maybe they’ve tired themselves out with all the crying and stress.

“Do you actually forgive me?” Catalina questions.

Cathy knows Catalina has abandonment issues. She has a hard time believing the other queens genuinely like her, or want to be her family. It absolutely breaks her heart to know that she thinks one mistake is unforgivable.

“Yes. Do you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, but, yes.”

Catalina settles further into Cathy’s side, hugging back. They fall asleep like that.


End file.
